


Love Vigilantes: Leonardo story (North Leader) Book 1

by 1990TMNTPrincess



Series: Leonardo & Annaliese [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Leonardo, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Leonardo, Break Up, Breakfast in Bed, Car Sex, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, First Christmas Together, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Handcuffs, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Kissing at Midnight, Kissing in the Rain, Kitchen Sex, Lab Sex, Love at First Sight, Makeup Sex, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Christmas, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rain Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sex in a Car, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Spanking, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Leonardo, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1990TMNTPrincess/pseuds/1990TMNTPrincess
Summary: There are four leaders who are four brothers and four girls to protect. First up is a rich girl named Annaliese Rosemary Anderson who is from New Jersey who is the art student and loves to draw flowers, animals mostly birds and scenery. Her father is rich and he owns a computer known as Anderson Computer Co. So, the leader of the North known as Leonardo must promise to protect Annaliese always from the evil gangs. This storyline is going to be separated in four parts...but there will be more in the future.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four leaders who are four brothers and there are four girls which brothers have made their promises to protect. First up is a rich girl named Annaliese Rosemary Anderson who is from New Jersey who is the art student and loves to draw flowers, animals mostly birds and scenery. Her father is rich, and he owns a computer known as Anderson Computer Co. So, the leader of the North known as Leonardo must promise to protect Annaliese always from the evil gangs. This storyline is going to be separated in four parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------  
> Name: Annaliese Rosemary Anderson  
> Age: Late teens-Early 20’s  
> DOB: October 31st  
> Hair color: Brown hair (Top) and Blonde (bottom)  
> Eye color: Blue

_**(No one’s POV)** _

 

A girl…err…scratch that a woman who is in fact, in her late-teens-early-twenty’s walking to her classes that she had today. She took a quick look at her schedule.

Her schedule for today are:

_**P1 – Math – 9:00~9:30am** _

_**P2 – PE – 9:30~10:00am** _

_**Break Time – 10:00~10:30am** _

_**P3 – History – 10:30~11:00am** _

_**P4 – Spelling – 11:00~11:30am** _

_**Lunch – 11:40~12:20pm** _

_**P5 – Reading – 12:20~12:40pm** _

_**P6 – Art class – 12:40pm~1:00pm** _

_**Break Time – 1:00pm~1:30pm** _

_**P7 – Reading – 1:30pm~2:30pm** _

_**Home time – 2:30pm** _

She was walking through the hallways on campus to her other classes with her zip-up binder for history in her arms, her math text book, her two notebooks and one sketchbook for math, spelling, reading and art class in her tote bag. She’s real like in college and on campus. Everyone loves her, her sweet personality, her sense of humor and her smiles brighten up anyone or anybody’s days. Her father donated computers…but they’re not just any computers. They’re brand-new with better speakers, bigger, brighter screens and everything that students and staff that needs for work and stuff.

She’s like the smartest girl in her classes. She graduated at the top of her class when she was in high school. She had a lot of friends, but they went to out-of-state college when they graduate from high school.

_**(Annaliese’s POV)** _

My name is Annaliese Rosemary Anderson. I’m 19 years old going on 20. My dad is rich, and he owns the computer co. known as Anderson Computer Co. My mom died in the car accident by a drunk driver when I was 10 years old. My mom was my best friend, my hero and everything to me. I’m the only child.

It was just me, my dad and my mom when I was growing up. My parents knew each other since they were in college. When my grandfather on my father’s side was become very ill so my dad took over for him. My dad means the whole world to me. He’s always there for me whenever I’m upset about something, he’s always there to calm me down whenever I get mad or angry about something that happens at school or in my classes. He helps with my homework whenever I have troubles with it. My life is going to change forever when my dad comes back from a meeting. I said my goodbyes to my friends and fellow classmates.

“See you tomorrow, girlfriend.” A girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes said. “See you tomorrow, Ivory.” I said. I exit the building when I was heading towards my personal limo driver. He’s really nice to me and always greet me whenever I approach the car. “Hey, Sam. Thanks for picking me up.” I said. His name is Samuel Xavier Evander. “Hey, Miss Annaliese.” He said as he opened the door.

“Thank you.” I said. I climbed into the limo as I set my book-bag and books down on the seat next to me so I can I put my seatbelt on. Samuel drove me home. “How were your classes, Miss Annaliese?” Samuel asked. “They were excellent, thank you for asking. I got an ‘A’ on my test.” I said. “Congrats, Miss Annaliese.” He said. We arrived at my home…but there were several other cars in the driveway. “Samuel, what’s going on?” I asked. “I don’t know, Miss. Maybe you should go in and check in with your father.” Samuel said.

“Okay, Samuel. I’ll go in. Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow.” I said as I gather up my stuff. “See you tomorrow.” Samuel said. I ran into my house. “Dad? Are you home? Daddy?” I asked. “Oh, Annie. You’re home. I’m so happy that you’re home.” A blonde man in his 50’s came out of his office said as he gave me a great, big bear hug. “Dad, I’m fine. But whose cars are those?” I asked.

“Those cars? Oh, they’re my business partners.” My dad said. His name is Carlos Anderson. My late mother’s name is…err…was Delilah (nee Johnston) Anderson. “What’s going on?” I asked. “I’ll tell you later, sweetheart. Now, go study in your bedroom.” He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. “Okay, daddy.” I said. I went to my bedroom to study. I heard numerous of voices downstairs in Daddy’s office. _I hope he’s okay._ I thought to myself. A few minutes later…there was a knock on my door.

“Yes?” I asked. “Miss Annaliese, your father wishes to speak to you.” An auburn haired, Irish green eye woman said. “Thanks, Claudia.” I said. I closed my books and got up from my chair. I went downstairs to my dad’s office. “Dad, you wish to see me?” I asked. “Yes, Annaliese. Come in.” He said. “Okay.” I said as I walk into my dad’s office and closed the door behind me. I sat down on one of the chairs. “Annaliese, honey, I’m going away.” Dad said as he sat on the other chair while facing me after he turn it. “For how long?” I asked. “I don’t know, sweetheart. Maybe a year or something like that.” Dad said. “Then I’ll come with you…” I said as I stood up. Dad grabbed my hand and brought me down to my seat. “No, sweetheart. Your mother wants you to stay in New York City and finish your studies. When you were five years old…you wanted to stay here in NYC. I want you to stay in New York City. My company wants to open one in London, England. Just remember that I love you, Annaliese.” Dad said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“I love you too, Daddy.” I said as I gave him a hug. He gave me a hug as well. “There’s going to be someone to come and get you in the morning. The maids already started to pack your belongings and your personal items. So, I suggest you go and pack your suitcases.” Dad said. “Okay.” I said. “Good night, sweetheart.” Dad said. “Good night, Daddy.” I said. We both exchange hugs. I went upstairs to get dressed into my pajamas. Shortly after I put my pajamas on…I went straight to bed. I went right to sleep after I set my alarm clocks on my phone, iPod and my home alarm clock. On my nightstand I have a picture of my mom so, I’ll know that she’s watching over me.

Like my mother always told me; _‘Tomorrow is another day’_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my other version from my original story on Wattpad. I don’t own TMNT and its characters or any other characters except for my own character Annaliese and the other OCs that I made up which are her father and the members that are in the gangs. I don’t own any of the music or pictures…they belong to their owners. By the way…there would be lemon in the future chapters.
> 
> Will Annaliese and Leonardo ever fall in love with each other? Read and found out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to your new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four leaders who are four brothers and four girls to protect. First up is a rich girl named Annaliese Rosemary Anderson who is from New Jersey who is the art student and loves to draw flowers, animals mostly birds and scenery. Her father is rich and he owns a computer known as Anderson Computer Co. So, the leader of the North known as Leonardo must promise to protect Annaliese always from the evil gangs. This storyline is going to be separated in four parts...but there will be more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own TMNT and its characters or any other characters except for my own character Annaliese and the other OCs that I made up which are her father and the members that are in the gangs. I don’t own any of the music or pictures…they belong to their owners. By the way…there would be lemon in the future chapters. 
> 
> \------------------  
> Name: Annaliese Rosemary Anderson  
> Age: Late teens-Early 20’s  
> DOB: October 31st  
> Hair color: Brown hair (Top) and Blonde (bottom)  
> Eye color: Blue eyes

_**(That same night…around 9:00pm)** _

It was a cool, crisp New York City at night. Everyone was leaving places to get home to their love ones or go on a date with their boyfriend or girlfriend. But for one New Yorker who is at a meeting with his three brothers who are mutant turtles just like him. The four brothers wore black suits except they wore colorful masks to tell them apart. Today, Leonardo or Leo is meeting someone and that someone has a daughter who needs protection. “Guys, I have to go to a meeting.” Leonardo said. “When? Today?” A red mask-wearing turtle asked. “Yes, Raphael.” Leonardo said. “Why, Leo?” A purple mask, eye glass-wearing turtle asked. “How come, Leo?” A orange mask-wearing, freckled, youngest turtle asked. “I got off the phone with Mr. Anderson who needs my help to watch over his daughter while he’s out of town. He wants me to protect his daughter.” Leo said. “What’s her name?” A purple mask, eye glass-wearing turtle asked. “Her name is Annaliese Rosemary Anderson. She’s 19 years old and she’s a sophomore in college. You three will meet her later after she get settle in.” Leo said.

“When is she coming here?” Raph asked. “She’s coming in tomorrow.” Leonardo said. It was time for Leonardo’s brothers head back to their places in their areas to run their businesses. “See ya later, Leo.” Raph said as he made a fist. “See you later, Raph.” Leonardo said as he did fist-bump with his brother. “See you later, Leo.” A purple mask, eye glasses-wearing turtle said. “See you later, Donnie. Drive safe.” Leo said. “See you later, bro.” An orange mask-wearing, freckled, youngest turtle said. “Bye, Mikey. Drive safe.” Leo said. Leonardo stood on the front steps as he watched his brothers drove away from his mansion. He waited for his driver to show up and take him to Mr. Anderson’s place to meet Mr. Anderson’s daughter Annaliese in person. His driver showed up and open the door as he went to Leonardo’s side. “Good evening, sir. Ready to go?” Leo’s driver said as he opens the door for Leonardo. “Yes, I am. Let’s go.” Leo said as he got into the car. His driver closed the door and went to the driver’s side as he got back into the car.

Leonardo’s driver drove to Mr. Anderson’s place. Leonardo had his arms crossed and his eyes closed during the whole ride with his shell/back against the back seat. The street lights were shining through the windows and on the cars. There were some cars on the roads but not a lot. The college students were waiting for their bus or their parents to pick them up because either their car is in the shop or it wasn’t starting this morning.

_**(Time Skip/At Mr. Anderson’s place/No one’s POV)** _

Leonardo arrived at Mr. Anderson’s place. He told his driver to stay by the car and he did. “I won’t be long.” Leonardo said. “Yes, sir.” Leonardo’s driver said. Leonardo walk up to the door as he rang the doorbell. One of the maids answered the door. “Yes? May I help you?” The blonde-haired, blue eyes woman asked. “Yes, I’m here to meet with Mr. Anderson.” Leonardo said. “Yes, come in.” The blonde-haired, blue eyes woman said as she let Leonardo in. Leonardo walked into the front foyer as he took a quick look-around and he saw boxes that marked ‘Annaliese’s’. “He’s in his office going through the files and his stuff. I’ll take you to him.” The blonde-haired, blue-eyed maid said. “Thank you.” Leonardo said. He followed the maid to Mr. Anderson’s office. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed maid knock on the door. “Yes?” Mr. Anderson asked. “I’m sorry to disturb you, sir. But you have a visitor.” She said as she did a bow. “Thank you, Cindy. Mr. Leonardo Hamato. Pleasure to meet you in person or turtle.” Mr. Anderson said as he held his hand out. “Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Anderson.” Leonardo said as he shook Carlos’ hand.

“Carlos, please. I’m Annaliese’s father. You’re here for my daughter. She’s upstairs sleeping. I was going through my daughter’s file. And it’s already done.” Carlos said as he handed his daughter’s file to Leonardo. Leonardo was going over Annaliese’s file. “I’ll go see if my daughter is awake. Be right back, Mr. Leonardo Hamato. My maids would stop by my office to offer you something to drink.” Carlos said. “No rush. And thanks.” Leonardo said. Leonardo held the file in his hands. Carlos left his office to go to see if his daughter is awake. “Mr. Hamato, sir, would you like something for a drink?” Cindy asked. “Some tea would be nice. Thank you.” Leonardo said. Cindy bowed as she left the room. Leonardo was reading Annaliese’s file over and over and over and over.

_**(Time skip/No one’s POV)** _

Carlos looked around the front foyer that there were so much with ‘Annaliese’s’ name. From her bedding to winter gear to summer clothes to her books to her throw blankets to everything else that belongs to his daughter Annaliese. He went upstairs to see if his daughter is awake.

There were some boxes in hallway has a few boxes with the rest of Annaliese’s belongings and her desk was taking apart. Her desk was wrapped up with plastic and tape to hold them together. Carlos walked into his daughter’s bedroom as he saw his daughter still sleeping. He quietly walked to the other side of Annaliese’s bed. He sat on his daughter’s bed. “Annaliese, sweetheart, wake up.” Carlos said as he gently shook his sleeping daughter. The two-color haired woman woke up as she saw her father sitting on her bed. “Huh?” She asked as she rubbed her eyes. “There’s someone here to see you, sweetheart.” Carlos said. Annaliese glanced at her alarm clock and it was 10:05pm. “Daddy, it’s five minutes after 10 at night.” Annaliese said. “I know, sweetheart. Come on.” Carlos said. Annaliese put her hoodie back on along with her rainbow polka-dots slipper boots. Annaliese follow her father downstairs to his office and meet this mysterious visitor. Annaliese’s hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail. “So, Daddy, who is this mysterious visitor?” She asked. “You’ll see soon, sweetheart. He’s waiting in my office.” Carlos said.

_**(Time skip/in the front foyer/in Carlos’ office)** _

Annaliese and her father walked into Carlos’ office. “Mr. Leonardo Hamato meet my daughter Annaliese Rosemary. Annaliese meet Mr. Leonardo Hamato. He’s going to let you stay with him while I’m in London, England for work. He’s going to watch you, take care of you, protect you and make sure you get to your classes on time.” Carlos said. “Pleasure to meet you, Annaliese.” Leonardo said as he stood up and bowed. “But daddy, I thought someone was stopping by tomorrow.” Annaliese said. “I know, sweetheart.” Carlos said as he put his hands on her shoulders. Annaliese lowered her head. “Go and get ready, Annaliese.” Carlos said. “Okay, daddy.” She said as she left her dad’s office. She went to her bedroom to change into her school clothes that she wore this morning. She grabbed her school bag, her duffle bag that has her clothes, her make-up bag, her grooming kit, her pajamas and other personal items including her tote bag. She put her boots on. She was about to walk out of her room when she realizes that she forgot something…and that is a picture of her mother. She put her mother’s picture in her tote bag. She turned off her bedroom lights as she walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the stairs. Annaliese saw her father and Leonardo standing there.

“I’m ready to go.” Annaliese said. “Let’s go. My driver is waiting for us.” Leonardo said. “Okay.” Annaliese said. “I’ll miss you, sweetheart.” Carlos said. “I’ll miss you too, daddy.” Annaliese said. Carlos and Annaliese exchange hugs while Leonardo was standing by the door. “You have your mother’s eyes and her personality.” Carlos said. “I know I do.” Annaliese said. “I love you, Annaliese.” Carlos said. “I love you too, daddy.” Annaliese said. She grabbed her three bags and begin walking towards Leonardo. “Don’t worry, she’ll be in good hands.” Leonardo said. “Wait! What about my stuff?” Annaliese said. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Your stuff will be there tomorrow.” Carlos said. “I left my address with you, Carlos.” Leonardo said. “Okay, Leonardo. Take good care of my daughter.” Carlos said. “Will do. You can count on me.” Leonardo said. Annaliese and her father gave each other a hug one last time before she left her second home that she shared with her father since her mother passed away and before her father goes to London, England. “Write soon. Will you, Daddy?” She asked. “I will, sweetheart. You better get going.” Carlos said. Annaliese nodded as she walked towards Leonardo. “Bye.” She said as she waved good-bye to her father. Her father waved to his daughter.

Annaliese went outside with Leonardo. “Can I take your bags, ma’am?” Leonardo’s driver asked. “Huh? Oh, thank you.” Annaliese said as she handed her bags to Leonardo’s driver. He put her bags in the trunk. “You ready?” Leonardo asked. “Yeah.” She said. Leonardo open the door for Annaliese as she climbed into the car. Leonardo closed the door as he went to the other side. His driver closed the trunk as he went to the driver’s side and started the car. He begin driving away. Annaliese took one last look at her father’s house. “I’ll miss my home and my dad.” She said as she narrowed her eyes. Leonardo put his three-fingered hand on her chin. “Don’t worry, you’ll love your new home.” He said. Annaliese clench her fists on her lap. Leonardo put his arms around Annaliese and pull her closer to him. She felt like she was safe around him. Her stomach started to growled. “Do you want something to eat? I can get Troy drive to anywhere.” Leonardo said. “Okay.” She said. Troy who is driving the car drove to the one of the fast food restaurants.

“Do you want McDonald’s, ma’am?” Troy asked. “Sure.” Annaliese said. Troy drove the car into McDonald’s parking lot. Troy got out of the car and he open the door for Annaliese as she got out of the car. Leonardo got out of the car as well. “We won’t be long, Troy.” Leonardo said. “No worries, sir.” Troy said as he closed the door. In the same parking lot there was Burger King, so Troy went there to grab a quick bite to eat. Leonardo and Annaliese walked into McDonald’s. It wasn’t pack because nobody wants to eat in the restaurant because they were in a hurry to get home so, they go through the drive thru. There were a few people inside of the restaurant. Leonardo and Annaliese walked up to the counter. “Good evening. You two are out late tonight. What can I get for you two?” The woman with brown-haired and blue eyes said. “What do you want to eat, Annaliese?” Leonardo asked. “I’ll have a bacon & cheddar Angus burger, medium fries and a large fruit smoothie.” Annaliese said. “What kind? We got Strawberry-banana, mango-pineapple, wild berry and blueberry-pomegranate.” The brown-haired woman said. “I’ll have strawberry-banana, please.” Annaliese said. Leonardo paid for her dinner. “Okay, we’ll call you when it’s ready.” She said. “Thank you.” Leonardo said as he bowed. He put his arm around Annaliese’s shoulders.

**_(Time skip/at the booth/No one’s POV)_ **

Annaliese sat across from Leonardo as Leonardo did the same. “So, Mr. Leonardo Hamato. Why are you taking me to your home?” She said. “I made a promise to protect you and watch over you, Annaliese.” Leonardo said. “Number 286! Number 286!” The woman said through the microphone. Both Leonardo and Annaliese looked towards the counter. “I’ll be right back with your supper.” Leonardo said as he got up from his seat. Annaliese watch Leonardo walking up to the counter to get her supper. Annaliese kept playing with her necklace. A few minutes later…Leonardo came back with her supper. “Thank you, Mr. Leonardo Hamato.” She said. “Please, call me Leonardo.” Leonardo said. “Thanks, Leonardo. Are you getting anything to eat?” She asked. “I already ate before I left my place.” Leonardo said. Annaliese kept eating her supper. “So, Annaliese…” He said.

Annaliese looked up from her supper. “What’s up?” Annaliese asked. “What’s your major? In college, I mean?” Leonardo asked. “My major is in fashion. Why?” Annaliese said. “I’m just wondering. I’ll have Troy drive you to your college every morning and every nights after classes. I’ll be there at your new home waiting for you, Annaliese.” Leonardo said. Annaliese picked up a French fry as she dip it into ketchup and then she ate it. “Don’t worry, Annaliese. I’ll always be there for you whenever you are upset or mad or you’re feeling like that you’re being bullied.” Leonardo said as he put his three-fingered hand on Annaliese’s hand. I know he’s letting me stay with him. But at the same time…he maybe big, tough and strong on the outside…he’s sweet, kind, gentle & caring. He’s caring about me and my safety. Annaliese thought to herself. “Thank you, Leonardo.” Annaliese said. A few minutes later…Annaliese was done with her supper. Leonardo carried her tray for Annaliese. Annaliese grabbed her hoodie and jacket including her wallet and her fruit smoothie. Leonardo was waiting for Annaliese who was putting her hoodie on along with her jacket, grabbing her wallet and her strawberry-banana smoothie.

She walk up to him. “Ready to go?” Leonardo asked. “Yes, I’m ready to go home.” Annaliese said as she was walking beside Leonardo. Troy was standing by the hummer limo while drinking his diet Pepsi. “Ready to go, sir? Ma’am?” He asked. “Yes, we are.” Leonardo said. Annaliese nodded. Troy walk with Leonardo and Annaliese. “Troy, you’ll be driving Annaliese to her classes every day and bring her back to her new home.” Leonardo said. “Yes, sir. If it’s okay with Miss Annaliese if I can drop her in front of her college.” Troy said. Leonardo look towards Annaliese. “I’m fine wherever you drop me off.” She said. “Yes, ma’am.” Troy said as he held the door open for Leonardo and Annaliese to climb in. Troy closed the door as Annaliese and Leonardo put their seatbelts on. Troy drove them back to their home. Annaliese was getting nervous about her new home, trying to get used to a new lifestyle and not seeing her dad every day…well almost every single day.

_**(Time skip/Leonardo’s manor/No one’s POV)** _

Leonardo noticed Annaliese was getting nervous as she kept her grip on her fruit smoothie. So, he put his hand on Annaliese’s hand. “Don’t be nervous, Annaliese. I’ll always be here for you.” Leonardo said as he placed a kiss on her hand. “Thanks.” Annaliese said. They arrived at Leonardo’s place.

Troy parked the Hummer limo as he turned off the engine. He went to Leonardo’s side to let Leonardo and Annaliese out. “Here we are. This is your new home, Annaliese.” Leonardo said. Annaliese was in awe with her new home. “Come on, I’ll show you to your new bedroom.” Leonardo said. “Thanks.” Annaliese said as she grabbed her tote bag. The maids open the door. “Greetings, Mr. Leonardo. Welcome.” The maids said as they bowed. “Miss Annaliese’s belongings are in the car.” Leonardo said as he put his arm around Annaliese’s shoulders. Leonardo took Annaliese inside to show her around and where everything is…so she won’t get lost. “Yes, sir.” The maids said.

So, Leonardo and Annaliese went inside of the north end manor of Leonardo’s home which is now Annaliese’s new home. Annaliese looked around the front foyer. There was a staircase that is spilt in-two with a small table and vase with flowers. “Wow, that is so cool.” She said as she looked around the front foyer. “I thought my front foyer would be different than anyone or anybody’s.” Leonardo said. Annaliese was still looking around the front foyer including the chandelier that is hanging above them. “Come on. There’s a lot to show you.” Leonardo said. “Okay.” Annaliese said as she put her tote bag on her shoulder. Leonardo show Annaliese the library. The dining room where he and Annaliese could sit down and eat their meals.

The kitchen where the chefs cooked the foods and many more of delicious meals for Leonardo and Annaliese to eat for breakfasts, lunches, dinners and even desserts. Leonardo even show Annaliese the three living rooms. Leonardo took Annaliese downstairs to show the game room and home-theatre room. He took her to his office, his bedroom, her bedroom and the study room. He took Annaliese to somewhere that suit her most interest...which is the indoor pool. “You have an indoor pool? That’s awesome!” Annaliese said. Leonardo took Annaliese back to where their bedrooms are so they can get some sleep. “I’ll show you a lot more tomorrow, Annaliese. It’s late. You should get some sleep.” Leonardo said. “Okay, Leonardo. Good night.” Annaliese said. “Good night, Annaliese.” Leonardo said. “Hey, Leonardo?” Annaliese asked. “Yes?” Leonardo asked. “Thank you for letting me stay here. Thank you for buying me supper.” Annaliese said. “No problem. See you tomorrow. And welcome to your new home.” Leonardo said. “Thanks. See you tomorrow.” She said. The maids brought Annaliese’s belongings to her brand-new bedroom already while Leonardo gave her a tour.

Leonardo went to his bedroom while Annaliese went to her new bedroom. Annaliese changed into her pajamas. She climbed into her bed. She went to sleep shortly after with the picture of her mother rested on the nightstand next to her…smiling like she’s still watching over her.

_Tomorrow is another day…_

**_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_ **

_**Will Annaliese be able to get use to her lifestyle in Leonardo’s manor? Will those two ever fall in love? Will those two ever become more that friends? Next time on “~:~:~:~:~Love Vigilantes:~:~:~:~”** _

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~** _

_**Preview:** _

_**“Good morning, Leonardo.”** _

_**“Good morning, Annaliese. How did you sleep?”** _

_**“I slept fine. Thank you for asking.”** _

_**“Annaliese?”** _

_**“Come in.”** _

_**“I have to go to a meeting. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?”** _

_**“Sure. Maybe the mall.”** _

_**“Okay. I’ll have Troy drive you around by taking you from places to places and bring you back here safe and sound.”** _

_**“I bought something for you to wear at the gala in two weeks.”** _

_**“It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Leonardo.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my other version from my original story on Wattpad. I don’t own TMNT and its characters or any other characters except for my own character Annaliese and the other OCs that I made up which are her father and the members that are in the gangs. I don’t own any of the music or pictures…they belong to their owners. By the way…there would be lemon in the future chapters.
> 
> Will Annaliese and Leonardo ever fall in love with each other? Read and found out in the next chapter.


	3. First Date (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four leaders who are four brothers and four girls to protect. First up is a rich girl named Annaliese Rosemary Anderson who is from New Jersey who is the art student and loves to draw flowers, animals mostly birds and scenery. Her father is rich and he owns a computer known as Anderson Computer Co. So, the leader of the North known as Leonardo must promise to protect Annaliese always from the evil gangs. This storyline is going to be separated in four parts...but there will be more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this brand-new chapter!

**WARNING!! This chapter contains A LOT of sexual content 18+ You have been warned!**

_**(Time skip/in Annaliese’s new bedroom/No one’s POV)** _

The birds were chirping, while the sun was shining through the curtains as the double-color haired woman woke up as she went to the bench as she put her sneakers on. She walked out of her bedroom and went to the dining room where Leonardo is there already while reading a newspaper. “Good morning, Annaliese.” Leonardo said. “Good morning, Leonardo.” Annaliese said. Annaliese had scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, hash-browns, two slices of French toast and orange juice to drink. “Did you sleep well?” Leonardo asked. “Yes, I did. Thank you.” Annaliese said. Annaliese kept eating her breakfast while Leonardo was reading a newspaper.

A few minutes later…Annaliese was done with her breakfast. She wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Mmm. I’m going to my bedroom to finish unpacking my stuff. Thank you for breakfast.” She said. “You’re welcome. If you need anything ask the maids for help.” Leonardo said. “Okay.” Annaliese said. Annaliese went back to her bedroom to finish unpacking her stuff.

_**(Time skip/in Annaliese’s new bedroom/No one’s POV)** _

She kept unpacking her stuff by putting books on bookshelves, her school clothes in the dresser, putting her decorative pillows on her new bed and her other stuff on the bookshelves while charging her laptop, her iPhone S6 and iPod touch. There was a knock on the door. “Annaliese?” A male voice asked. “Come in.” She said. The door came open as Leonardo walked into Annaliese’s new bedroom. “I have to go to a meeting. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?” Leonardo said. “Sure. Maybe the mall.” Annaliese said. “Okay. I’ll have Troy drive you around by taking you from places to places and bring you back here safe and sound.” Leonardo said. “Okay.” Annaliese said. “Get dressed. After lunch, come with me to your bedroom. I have a surprise for you.” Leonardo said.

“Okay.” Annaliese said. Leonardo left her bedroom so, she can get dressed. Annaliese grabbed her purse-backpack. She walked towards the front foyer. Leonardo was waiting for Annaliese. “Master Leonardo, your ride is here. And as for Miss Annaliese, your ride is here.” Cindy said. “Thank you, Cindy.” Leonardo said.

Annaliese nodded her head in agreement. Both Leonardo and Annaliese walked out of the manor. “Troy is here, Annaliese.” Leonardo said. Annaliese didn’t say anything except stood there. “What’s wrong, Annaliese?” He asked. Annaliese ran up to Leonardo by wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. “Annaliese?” He asked. “Come back in one piece.” Annaliese said. Leonardo took her arms off from around his neck. “I will come back in one piece. Just for you, Annaliese. I promise.” Leonardo said as he cupped his hand on her chin to make her look up into his eyes. “Be safe.” She said. “I will.” He said as he went to his driver. Leonardo’s driver drove off as she watched him leave the driveway. Annaliese went to Troy. “Where to, Miss Annaliese?” Troy asked. “Oh. I just want to go shopping.” Annaliese said. “Okay, Miss Annaliese.” Troy said as he opens the door for Annaliese to climbed into. Troy drove Annaliese to the mall to meet up with her friends.

_**(Time skip/at the mall/Annaliese’s POV)** _

Troy parked in front of the mall. I climbed up to the window. “Thanks for dropping me here, Troy.” I said. “If you need me to pick you up later. Here’s my card.” He said as he handed Annaliese a card. I took the card from Troy. “Thanks. I’ll call you later.” I said as I climbed out of the car. I closed the door as I watched Troy drove away. I went inside of the mall to hang out with my friends. I text my best friend Ivory that I’m here in the lobby. I got a text back from Ivory saying that she’s by the water fountain. I replied back saying that I’m on my way. I begin walking towards the water fountain where my best friends are. As I was walking towards the water fountain as I saw my mother’s favorite store known as Bath and Body Works. She loved that store so much. Her favorite fragrance are warm vanilla sugar body lotions, Japanese cherry blossom mists, red velvet cheer body washes, Coco-Shea Body scrubs, sweet pea hand lotions, vanilla & coconut bath fizzy and summer skies bath fizzy. Her favorite Pocket-bacs are Honolulu sun, orange u sweet, cucumber melon, sweet as strawberries, hello beautiful, ocean and pretty as pink. I remember that day she took me here. They always greeted us every time we walk in here. Maybe I’ll stop by later like after supper. I kept walking towards my best friends.

“Hey, Annaliese! Over here!” A female voice said. I follow the voice towards my best friends. “Hey, Ivory. Hey, girls.” I said as I gave my best friends each of hugs. From left to right were Ivory with auburn hair and emerald eyes, Avery with jet-black hair and blue eyes, Sam with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, Andrea with blonde hair and brown-almost-black, Kylie with ginger hair and gray eyes, Taylor with black hair and Renee with medium brown with blonde highlights and blood red streaks which are hidden and copper eyes. We went shopping for the entire day. We even have try on some clothes. I bought a couple of clothes and personal items to wear. “Where do we go for lunch?” Renee asked. We stood around in a circle as we kept thinking. “Café Bistro?” Andrea asked. “Uh. Remember what about to Quinn a week ago? She got food poisoned there.” Ivory said. “Oh yeah. I forgot about that. She didn’t show up for any classes for like a week.” Andrea said. “How about Italian?” Sam asked. “Which one? There’s about three of them.” Avery said. “How about Antonio’s pasta?” Kylie asked. “Okay.” The girls said at the same time. “What about you, Annaliese?” Taylor asked.

“Sure. Let’s go.” I said. We went to Antonio’s pasta palace to have lunch. We laugh and talk for a bit including eating our lunch. A few hours later…it was time to go home because I have to get back to Leonardo’s manor so, I can greet him at the door. I call for Troy’s number and right on cue. Troy show up. He got out of the hummer. “Hey, Miss Annaliese. Ready to go home?” He said. “Yes, I am. I can’t wait to see Leonardo.” I said. Troy put my bags in the hummer and then he closed the door. He went to the driver’s side as he drove me back to Leonardo’s manor. He put on the radio as I listen to the music on the way back to the manor.

_**(Annaliese’s (still-short) POV)** _

We finally arrived at the manor as Troy got me out of the hummer-limo and right on cue another car just pulled. The driver open the back door and it was Leonardo. "Here we are, Miss Annaliese." Troy said. “Leonardo!” I said. “Hey, Annaliese. Did you have fun shopping?” He said. “Yes, I did.” I said. Troy brought my bags to the front step. “I miss you, Leonardo.” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I miss you too, Annaliese.” He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Cindy came out and took my bags to my bedroom. “Come with me for sec.” Leonardo said as he put his arm around me. I put my arms around his waist. “Thank you for driving me to the mall and back to the manor, Troy.” I said. “No problem, Miss Annaliese.” Troy said. Leonardo and I walk into the manor. “Leonardo, can I go to the library and read some books? Please?” I asked. “Of course, you can, Annaliese. I’ll be right there.” He said. I nodded as I walk towards the library to read some books. I finally reached the library. There were tons of books. Like wall to wall books, floor to ceiling books. Adventures, fairy-tales, romantic and many more including some history books. I grabbed five books. I put the books down on the coffee table. I heard the door opening and closing. I took towards the door and it was Leonardo. “Found some good books to read?” He asked. “Yeah. I can’t wait to read them with you.” I said. He sat on the chair as I grabbed a book to read to him. He sat me down on his lap with my legs hang over the side of the arm of the chair. He held onto my legs while his other hand is wrapped around my waist. I begin reading to him. He read sentences as well. We read all five books together. “That was beautiful, Annaliese.” He said. “Thank you.” I said as I got up from his lap to put the books away. He got up as well. I put the books back in their correct spots. Leonardo put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me in towards his plastron. “I promise that no matter what happens…I’ll always protect you.” He said. I was blushing like crazy.

“Annaliese, do you want to go on a date with me? Tonight?” He asked. “T-tonight?” I asked. “Yeah. But first I got something for you.” He said. “What is it?” I asked. He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I open the box and saw a blue ruffle choker. “It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Leonardo.” I said. I jumped into his arms as he held me with both of his arms. He put me down as he took the choker to put it on me. I touch it. “Come with me, Annaliese. I got something to show you.” He said as he held his hand out. I took his hand. He took me to my bedroom to show me something.

_**(Time Skip/in Annaliese’s bedroom/No one’s POV)** _

He opened Annaliese’s bedroom door. “Close your eyes. It’s a surprise.” He said. “Okay.” Annaliese said as she closed her eyes. Leonardo opens the doors as he turn on the lights and pulled Annaliese in the room. “Can I open them?” She asked. “Open your eyes.” He said. Annaliese open her eyes and saw a very large closet with her clothes. “Oh, Leonardo. It’s beautiful! Thank you. I love it.” She said as she gave Leonardo a hug (A/n: The picture below is the walk-in closet in Annaliese’s bedroom). “I’m glad you like it, Annaliese.” He said. Annaliese ran to see what’s behind the doors and inside of the drawers.

Some of the drawers were a bit empty but that’s okay with Annaliese which she’ll add her necklaces, bracelets and many more stuff that she owns and buy for herself when she goes out with her friends and get them as gifts from her dad, her friends, the maids and Leonardo. A few hours later…it was 6:35pm. She spends her time in her new walk-in closet by going through her clothes and putting the clothes that she bought today into the closet. She heard a knock on the door. “Yes, come in.” Annaliese said. “You must be famished. Do you want to go out on a date with me tonight? I know a great restaurant. What do you say?” He said. “Yes, I am famished. What kind of dress should I wear?” She said. “Something that will comfortable for you.” He said as he moved a piece of stray hair from her face.

“Okay.” She said. Leonardo left Annaliese’s bedroom, so Annaliese can get dress for her first date with Leonardo. She kept scrolling through her dress closet. She saw a beautiful dress that is short and great for the warm summer date nights. She put it on along with some hi-heel shoes. Her hair is done by herself with two diamond barrettes and two diamond tear-droplets earrings and then she put her favorite shade of pink lip gloss on her lips. She smooths out her dress in the mirror before she left her bedroom, so it's not so wrinkled for her first date. She grabbed her purse. Annaliese glanced at her alarm clock as she turned off the lights and left her bedroom. She came down the stairs where Leonardo is waiting for her. “You look so beautiful.” Leonardo said. “Thank you.” Annaliese said. “Ready to go?” He asked as he extends his arm out. Annaliese wrapped her arm around Leonardo’s arm. The other driver named Jacob came to the manor to pick them up which is the same driver who drove Leonardo to his meeting this morning. “Good evening, sir, ma’am. Where to?” He said. “Here are the directions to this place.” Leonardo said as he gave him the piece of paper. Jacob open the paper and then he nodded in agreement. He opens the door for Annaliese as she climbed into the car behind Jacob while Leonardo climbed into the car behind the passenger seat. A few minutes later…they arrived at the restaurant where Leonardo pick for their first date. Jacob parked the car.

_**(Time skip/at the restaurant (short)/No one’s POV)** _

“Here are we, sir.” Jacob said as he opens the door for Annaliese and Leonardo. Annaliese put her arm around Leonardo’s arm. They went into the restaurant. Jacob closed the doors as he drove away. “Hello, sir. Which one would you like? Down here or…” The Maitre’d said. “Your private room which I called earlier this morning for reservation.” Leonardo said. “Name, sir?” The Maitre’d asked. “Hamato, Leonardo.” He said. “Hamato…Hamato…” The Maitre’d said as he was scrolling through the seating area.

Annaliese had her arm around Leonardo’s arm while tighten her grip on the strap of her purse. She put her head on his arm. The Maitre’d finally found Leonardo’s name. “Ah! Here it is! Monsieur Leonardo Hamato. Your private room is ready on the top floor. Room number is 204. Take the elevator, sir.” The Maitre’d said. “Thank you.” Leonardo said as he led Annaliese away from the lobby. They went to the elevator. Annaliese held onto Leonardo’s arm. She kept looking around the elevator area until she saw one couple weren’t holding or kissing or anything except arguing with each other and call each other’s names. Annaliese was getting a little bit uncomfortable with the bickering couple. She slide her other hand down to Leonardo’s hand. I hope Leonardo and I don’t argue or fight all the time. I’m scared that he'll leave me or even worse…hurt me. I love him, but he doesn’t know that how much I love him. Does he love me? Annaliese thought to herself. The doors to elevator went ring which it startles Annaliese.

She walked into the elevator with Leonardo. She held onto his arm. She kept looking at the floor as she kept quiet. “Leonardo?” She asked. “Yes, Annaliese?” He asked. The bell rang to the top floor has opened the door. “It’s…nothing.” She said as she kept staring at the floor while holding onto Leonardo’s arm. They walked into a very special room. The waiter came and put their salads on the table in front of them. “Here are your salads, sir, ma’am.” The waiter said as he sprinkles parmesan cheese on the salad. “Annaliese, what do you want to talk to me about in elevator?” He asked. “It’s nothing.” Annaliese said as she looked away from Leonardo’s glance as she played with her food. “Annaliese, you can tell me anything.” Leonardo said as he put his hand on her hand. Annaliese look up at Leonardo’s blue eyes.

Annaliese got teary-eyed as she walked away from Leonardo. “Annaliese?” He asked. Annaliese stood there with tears streaming down her face. Leonardo told the waiter to give them a minute. The waiter bowed as he left the couple alone. Leonardo locked the door. “Annaliese, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Isn’t any food that you’re allergic to?” Leonardo asked. “It’s not that…” She said as she folded her arms over her chest. Leonardo put his hands on her shoulders. “You can tell me anything. Just remember I’m here for you.” Leonardo said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and ran his hands down her arms. He moved her hair off to her left side as he placed kisses on her shoulder and her neck.

“No! Leonardo don’t!” She said as she got out of Leonardo’s grasp. “What’s wrong?” He asked. She remembers the bickering couple in the lobby. “I don’t want to argue or fight with you all the time. I’m scared that you’ll leave me or even worse…hurt me.” Annaliese said more like snapped. Leonardo’s eyes went widen when Annaliese snapped at him. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snapped at you, Leonardo. P-please don’t hurt me.” She said as she started to cry with her hands over her eyes. Leonardo walked over to her as he brought her into his arms. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Let it out. I’m here for you.” He said as he kissed her. Her eyes went widen and then she closed her eyes. He ran his hands up and down her back towards her butt. She was moaning like crazy as he kept kissing her. Annaliese wrapped her arms around Leonardo’s neck. Leonardo put his hand on Annaliese’s ear while running his fingers through her hair. They kept kissing as Leonardo’s hands ran down to Annaliese’s legs. They pulled away from their kisses. “Can we take this to the bed? Please?” She asked.

“Anything for you, Annaliese.” Leonardo said as he took Annaliese to the bed. He sat Annaliese on the bed while facing him. He unzips his pants to reveal his cock. Annaliese looked away from Leonardo’s cock. “It’s okay, Annaliese. Just start slow.” He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She began to lick his member while stroking it and then suck on his member. He took her hands off his member.

“Huh?” She asked as she look up at him. “No hands.” Leonardo said as he put her hands on his legs. She kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting as she pulled Leonardo’s pants down towards his ankles along with his boxers. She pulled away as she started coughing. Leonardo pick her up like a crying child and then put her in the center of the bed. “You are amazing, Annaliese.” Leonardo said as he crawled into bed with her. Annaliese moved his hand to her leg. Leonardo began kissing her on her neck. She was moaning and biting her lip. He was running his hand up and down on her leg.

“Leonardo, oh my god~! It feels so good~!” Annaliese said. She put her hand on Leonardo’s arm. “Tell me many things about me.” Annaliese said. “Like what?” He asked. “Like how beautiful I am or something.” She said. “Okay. Anything for you.” Leonardo said. Leonardo kept running his hand up and down on her dress, her thigh and her leg. “You. Are. So. Beautiful. Woman.” He said in between the kisses. “Keep going.” She said. “You. Are. Smart. Wonderful. Amazing. Gorgeous.” He said in between the kisses. Annaliese noticed Leonardo’s pants were still on.

“Leonardo, may I?” She asked. “Of course, but first, take your dress and shoes off.” Leonardo said. “Okay.” She said. Annaliese took her shoes off first and then her dress with the help from Leonardo as he tossed them across the room. She took Leonardo’s pants and boxers off along with his shoes as she stared at his cock as she put them on the floor. “Go ahead. But no hands.” Leonardo said. She licks his member and then suck on his member.

“Can I please use my hand?” Annaliese asked. Leonardo sat up as he cups her chin. “Of course, you can since you ask so nicely.” He said as he ran his thumb across her bottom. Annaliese lean in as she kissed him. “Go ahead, beautiful.” Leonardo said as he laid down with his head on the pillow. She began to stroke his member while licking and sucking. Leonardo was panting. There was a knock on the door which startled Annalise. “Leonardo, there’s someone at the door.” Annaliese said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s probably the waiter.” Leonardo said. Leonardo took his shirt and hand it to Annaliese to put on in the bathroom. Leonardo put his pants back on along with his boxers. Annaliese was in the bathroom putting on Leonardo’s shirt. The waiter brought the main course meal which is steak, baked potatoes with gravy and cooked vegetables for Annaliese. As for Leonardo…he had a steak, mashed potatoes with chives and caramelized onions and cooked vegetables. The waiter left the couple alone. Annaliese came out of the bathroom wearing Leonardo’s shirt which is kind of long to be a dress on her. “Supper’s here. Enjoy.” Leonardo said. They ate their supper together. After they ate all of their supper Leonardo got up to tell the waiter to stop by later to bring the desserts later. The waiter nodded as he bows and then he left the couple alone. “Annaliese come here.” Leonardo said as he turns his chair around. Annaliese got up as she walks towards Leonardo. He unbuttons the middle part of his shirt that she’s wearing as he gently ran his hand on her stomach and placed a kiss on her stomach. “You’re so beautiful, Annaliese. You have the most beautiful body.” He said. She looked away as she blushed. He unzips his pants and he pulled them down to his ankles. Annaliese kneel down as she began to lick and suck on his member while stroking it. “Take my shirt off, Annaliese.” He said. Annaliese stood up as she took his shirt off.

“Slowly take it off.” He said. She slowly took his shirt off as she turns around to show her back and her bra. “Can we take this to bed?” She asked. “Of course, we can, beautiful.” Leonardo said. They went to the bed as she turns to face the bed. Leonardo took her bra off and toss it towards her dress and shoes are. He throws his shirt onto the floor. He ran his hands all over her body as she was moaning. He ran his hand down towards her panties as she grabbed his hand. “Please don’t hurt me.” Annaliese said. “I won’t be so rough.” He said as he brushes her hair off to her left shoulder and placed a kiss on her right shoulder. Annaliese bit her bottom lip as she did a whimper. He turns her around as she sat on the bed. He kneels down in front of her as he put her feet on the edge of the bed. “Hold your legs, Annaliese.” Leonardo said. She held her legs. He began to lick her pussy when fingering her. She was biting her lip from screaming. He even sucks on her nub but not too hard. He kept fingering her.“Leonardo, stop, it hurts.” She said. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked up as he saw Annaliese in tears. “Oh, Annaliese. I’m so sorry.” He said as he brought her to his arms. She cried into the crook of his neck while wrapping her arms around his neck. He kept carry her around the room like a crying child.

“Have you calm down now, Annaliese?” He asked. She nodded as she put her hand on the back of Leonardo’s head and her other hand on the back of his shell. She put her lips towards his beak and gave him a sad kiss as her tears kept streaming down her face. “L-Leonardo, d-do you f-forgive me for t-telling you to stop?” She asked as her voice was breaking. Her breath was very shakily, and she was hyper-venting. He put her down on the bed. “I forgive you, Annaliese. It’s your first time. Let’s start slow.” Leonardo said as he brought her into his arms. He lifted her up in his arms like a bridal style. He carried her to where the pillows. He laid her down as he was on top of her with his hands by her head as he stared into her eyes. “Leonardo, I want you inside of me. Please.” Annaliese said as she gently stroked his arm. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” He said.

She reached up and kiss him on his beak. “I love you, Leonardo.” She said. She put her hand on his cheek as he reached down to kiss her back and he ran his hand down her side. “Do you trust me?” He asked. “I do trust you. I want you inside of me. Please, Leonardo.” She said. “Alright. Let me know if I’m hurting you.” He said. She nodded. He gently moved her legs out of the way. He sticks his cock into her very slowly. She wiggled her hips as she adjusts his member into her. “I’m ready.” She said. “Okay.” He said as he put his hands on her hips. He began to thrust and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. She was moaning and panting as she arched her back.

He kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. “Leonardo, keep going~! Faster~! Harder~! Aah~! Ooh~!” She said. “Ugh! Annaliese, how does it feel?” Leonardo said as he kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. “It feels so good~! Keep going~! Oh my god~! Oh my god~! Oh my god~! Keep going~! Aah~! Ooh~!” She said.

He was panting and sweating as he kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. Annaliese started screaming as she clings onto the sheets until her knuckles turn white as snow. Leonardo couldn’t hold in any longer, so he pulled out for a bit but not all the way and then he put it back in for one final blow. He collapsed next to Annaliese because he was worn out.

Annaliese was worried about Leonardo. “Are you okay, Leonardo?” She asked. “I’m okay. Are you okay?” He said. “I’m okay. Thank you.” She said. “For what?” Leonardo asked. “Taking me out on a date. Cheering me up. And for being so nice me to stay at your mansion. I love you, Leonardo.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Leonardo said as he got some Kleenex tissues. “What’s that for?” She asked. “To clean up the mess. Sit back, Annaliese.” He said. Annaliese sat back as Leonardo clean up the messes and then he grabbed a couple more to cover the messy Kleenex tissues. He held his arms as Annaliese crawled up to Leonardo as she curled up next to him. She placed her head on his plastron…more like his shoulder. She went to sleep with Leonardo next to her. After a few minutes of sleeping…Leonardo woke up to a knocking on the door. He saw Annaliese sleeping still. He pulled the covers up to her, so she won’t be cold. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom as he put it around his waist. He went to the door as he answered it. It was the waiter. “Sir, I know it’s late, but the night kitchen staff went home. So, the morning staff will come in the morning for their morning routine. Sorry about that.” The waiter said. “No worries. Thanks for telling me. What time does the breakfast starts?” He said. “At 10:00am, sir. There’s going to be a special room for you and your girlfriend.” He said. “Thank you.” Leonardo said. “You’re welcome, sir. Good night.” The waiter said. “Good night.” Leonardo said as he closed the door and lock it. He walked back to the bed to go back to sleep with Annaliese next to him. He lifts her up for a bit and put his arm under her.

He pulled the covers towards him and Annaliese. Throughout the night Annaliese rolled over to face the bathroom while Leonardo rolled over as well by wrapping his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The next morning came as the sun shine through the blinds. Leonardo was sleeping with her in his arm. Annaliese woke up as she saw Leonardo’s arm around her. She turns over as she faced him. She ran her fingers across his beak. He opens his eyes as he saw her awake. “Good morning, Annaliese.” He said.

“Good morning, Leonardo.” She said. “You’re so beautiful like a flower. I’m glad that you’re with me.” He said. “I’m glad that I’m here with you too.” She said. Leonardo laid on his shell as Annaliese placed her hand flatly on his plastron along with her chin. Leonardo pressed the button to open the blinds. “Oh, it’s so beautiful out this morning.” Annaliese said. Leonardo check the time on the alarm clock and it was 8:00am. “We have to go to the restaurant in two hours.” He said. “Okay. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?” She said. “Go ahead.” Leonardo said. Annaliese was about to get out of bed. He grabbed her wrist. Annaliese and Leonardo kissed for a bit. “Hop in the shower, Annaliese.” He said. “Okay.” She said as she got out of the bed. She walks to the shower. Leonardo can hear the shower running.

“Leonardo~!” She said from the door. Leonardo look towards the bathroom and saw Annaliese. “Do you want to join me? Please?” Annaliese asked. Leonardo smiled as he got out of the bed and join Annaliese in the shower. He kissed her while the water pouring onto them as the water ran down their skin. She ran her hand all over his body until she felt his cock. She placed her forehead on his plastron as she gasped. “Go ahead.” Leonardo said. She kept stroking his cock while sucking and licking his cock at the same time. “My turn, Annaliese. Stand up and face the glass.” Leonardo said. Annaliese did what she was told to do.

Leonardo stick his cock into her as he put his hands on her waists and then he began to thrust and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. She was moaning and panting. Her breasts were pressing up against the glass **_(A/n: Don’t worry the shower doors are strong enough to hold)_**. He kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. “Aah~! Ooh~! Oh my god~! Keep going~!” She said as her breasts were pressing up against the glass.

He kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. Annaliese let out a scream. He pulled out for a bit and then he put his cock in her mouth. She swallowed the cum. He wrapped his arms around her body. Her hands were behind his head. He began to put soap all over her body. "You're so beautiful, amazing, gorgeous and wonderful." He said. "I know. I wish we can stay in here all day." She said. "I know, but we have to go to the restaurant for breakfast." Leonardo said. A few minutes later…Annaliese got dressed in the bathroom while Leonardo got dress in the bedroom/living room. “Ready to go, Annaliese?” He asked. “Yes.” She said. They went downstairs to the restaurant to have some breakfast.

_**(Time skip)** _

“Bonjour, mademoiselle et monsieur. Table pour deux?” The man said in a French accent. “Yes. A private area.” Leonardo said. Annaliese wrapped her arm around Leonardo’s arm. The female waitress grabbed the menus. “Right this way. Follow me.” She said. Leonardo was walking in front of Annaliese. They finally reached their table. “Here we are.” She said. Leonardo held the chair out for Annaliese as he held the chair out for her. He went to his chair. “Here are your menus. Someone will be along to take your drinks order.” She said. “Thanks.” Leonardo said. After a few minutes they ordered their drinks and their breakfast. “Leonardo?” Annaliese asked. “Yes?” He asked. “What you said last night? Was it true?” She asked. Leonardo was slipping on his green tea. “What is?” He asked. “That you said last night that I’m smart, wonderful, amazing, gorgeous, beautiful woman. Did you really mean that?” She said. “Yeah. You will always be beautiful to me.” Leonardo said as he gently stroked her cheek. She put her hand on top of his hand as she placed a kiss on the palm of his hand. “That’s why I love you, Annaliese Rosemary Anderson.” Leonardo said. “I love you too, Leonardo.” She said. A few minutes later…Leonardo paid for their breakfast.

They left the restaurant happy as Annaliese wrapped her arm around Leonardo’s arm. "Leonardo, wait." Annaliese said. "What's wrong...?" He asked. Annaliese pressed her breasts against his plastron as she gave him a kiss. He put his hand behind her head and his other hand on her back as they deep, deep kissed while their tongues were wrestling with each other. They pulled away. "Let's go home." He said. Annaliese nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Annaliese and Leonardo's love blossom? Find out next time on 'Love Vigilantes: Leonardo story (North Leader) Book 1'  
> \------------------  
> Name: Annaliese Rosemary Anderson  
> Age: Late teens-Early 20’s  
> DOB: October 31st  
> Hair color: Brown hair (Top) and Blonde (bottom)  
> Eye color: Blue eyes  
> \------------------  
> (Sorry that I took so long to write so long. Life kept getting in the way.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my other version from my story on Wattpad. I don’t own TMNT and its characters or any other characters except for my own character Annaliese and the other OCs that I made up which are her father and the members that are in the gangs. I don’t own any of the music or pictures…they belong to their owners. By the way…there would be lemon in the future chapters.


End file.
